


Fireful Soul

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Love, M/M, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper mother has stood down from being Cheif since she found out she had cancer. Lieutenant Elizabeth Cooper and Archie Andrew's weren't up for the position. So what's happens when a new captain roles in who's cold as ice?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in a writing funk lately. Really uninspired so I wrote what story when I want. Now I'm turning this one shot into a fic

Betty Cooper has been bought up in a fire station all her life. It's all she's ever known. Station 13 has been her home since she was in the womb. She basically was a fire fighter by the time she was 13. She joined the academy and did classes whilst she was 16 and fully joined by she was 18.

Betty Cooper had always been the top of her classes. It was no secret that she lived eat and breathed fire fighting. 

At 12 years old she flew out so scared about her mother on the 911. Her father died when she was 16. He nearly had a heart attack to find her in New York to check up on her mother. 

Ever since that moment both her parents knew she was going to follow in her mothers foot steps. But what's the scariest part is how much she looked like her mother. Like mother like daughter was a true expression.

All the station 13 were currently eating breakfast together as Alice came with the announce ments for the day. The look on her mothers face Betty knew it wasn't good news.

"Mum what's up?" She asked.

"Guys I have to step down from my position. Due to certain medical diagnosis." Betty gave her a confused look. She hasn't even told her yet. "Mum what diagnosis?" Betty asked concerned.

"I wanted to tell you all together. You are all my family. Elizabeth I'm sorry you have to find out like this but you all should find out together." 

"Mum your scaring me." Betty sighed.

"I have cancer. I need to step down as Cheif. In normal circumstances one of the Lieutenant would take over my position but both of you have only just made Lieutenant a year or so ago. So as off tomorrow you will meet your new Cheif Jones." Alice made them aware.

"Wait mum cancer? What stage?" Betty panicked. 

"Stage 2 but I'll be in the office working I will be bored out my sane." 

Betty just nodded. 

This was a shock to the whole system. The vibe of the station has been completely shooken. They've lost their Cheif the one that pulls together the most in hardship. Now a complete stranger is coming into the midst and taking over that.

So the following day came and the whole station was tense. Alice grouped them all together before the Head Cheif Archie Andrew's father, Fred Andrews. 

"Guys I would like you to meet your new Chief Jughead Jones."

Everyone looked up to see Jughead. Everyone wasn't that bothered. It all just depends in the first week of him taking over the station. However, Betty Cooper wasn't that impressed at all.

"I'll let you get to know one another." He said leaving the station.

Jughead looked two years older than her. She was furious what has he got that she hasn't. She works just as hard as him. 

"Hello I'm Jughead Jones. I stick to a stick schedule. You will clean the station each day. You will work out and we will practice drills. If you have any question I will be in my office."

Betty had made the realisation that he was a closed of person. This was going to be a long process. 

_____

A week passed and it was like a military camp inside the station. They had to stick to a stick schedule. Luckily the group found the light at the end of the tunnel. 

"B we should get him to join us for dinner." Kevin said.

Veronica and Cheryl agreed.

"And your suggesting me to do it?" Betty asked.

"Yes. We all don't mind him." Archie said.

"Seriously Arch? Where is the unity here?"

"Down the drain apparently." Sweet Pea teased.

"B is just jealous." Fangs added.

"I'm not jealous. Fuck you all, I'm going to ask him to join is."

Betty stormed off to his office. She knocked on the door waiting for his response. As soon as he responded she walked in.

"Hi Cooper can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"Yes come join us for dinner. Here we are a family. A unit we all have to trust one another. So start making the effort to join in. We are a family here and it feels as though a stranger has walked in. You need to come together. Lighten up a bit. I understand the tough love act. Do that when we've made a mistake but come join apart of our family. It feels as if theres a lodger and we can't do anything about it." Betty ranted.

"What do you expect me to do Cooper? I'm a distant person. Its not my fault."

Jughead sighed at her. 

"Just come join us for dinner. I know I've been an unwelcoming bitch but I don't take light to change. You're a hard ass I get it but come on." Betty told him. 

Jughead knew that Betty Cooper wouldn't give up without a fight. He gave in and sat down with his team. 

"Look what the cat dragged in." Archie teased.

"Grab a plate." Sweet pea smiled.

Jughead sat down with his team. In the other fire houses they didn't normally do group dinners. He must admit that it felt nice to be apart of something. All his life he hasn't known that feeling.

"So you've finally come out your cave." Archie teased.

'It takes me awhile go warm up to people." Jughead admitted.

"That sounds a little like Miss Cooper here." Veronica teased too.

"Get lost. It was only Wednesday you were saying you hated the daily work out."

"Because we work out enough." Veronica pouted.

"True buy you don't get a figure like this if you don't." Cherly flexed.

The group laughed. Betty just kept herself to herself as she pulled out a book. She would do that each day. Half an hour to herself as their job can hit you hard sometimes.

"So how was your other stations?" Kevin asked.

"They hated me like this one. I kept myself to myself and worked my ass off. That's how I am who I am today." Jughead explained.

"You don't have to be so uptight around us. We around here have a good balance of work and fun. This job is too demanding if you can't find the light t the end of the tunnel." Betty added as she was heading on to the chapter.

Jughead nodded as the station alarm went off. 2 man job accident the first aid rig is needed. The alarm altered them.

"Me and Cooper will go." Jughead said. 

Betty immediately put down her book as she rushed to the rig. They both got seated as Jughead got in the drivers seat. They rushed to the scene.

They found a woman on the side of the road. She was still conscious but the roads were wet. She had flew out her window. 

"My gran... someone need to call her...its her birthday. I'm meant to be meeting her." She panicked.

"Hey it's okay. I'm Betty and this is Jughead. We're here to help you." Betty reassured her.

"I can't feel my feet." 

"Okay what's your name?" Jughead asked as he got the gurnie.

"Rose."

"Okay Rose, we're going to put you on to here." Betty told her.

Jughead was helping her get the women on to the gurnie when they got a notification from Alice on the radio.

"Guys the storms are getting worse. I would hurry up."

"Okay. We're heading to the hospital now." Jughead made her aware.

Betty and Jughead counted to three as they pulled the gurnie onto the rig. Betty was in the back helping Rose as Jughead drove.

"I can't feel my legs."

"Its okay. I'm going to do everything I can." Betty immediately started to put all the protocols in place.

"Is everything good back there?" Jughead asked.

"How long till were there?"

"15 minutes."

During the time of those 15 minutes the winds upped to gales as it was rocking the rig. Both of were silently panicking inside. The rain started to pound down.

"Someone needs to call my grandma. She'll be panicking. I need to giver her birthday present." Rose panicked.

"Its okay. You'll get to see her. How about you tell me about her?"

"She's my role model. My mum was a single mum and died at birth. She's the only parent I've known."

"Parents are super heroes that don't wear capes." Betty smiled.

"They deserve awards." Jughead glanced back as he began losing control. 

The wheels on the van lost the grip with the wetness of the roadside. The rig began to spin uncontrollably. That resulted in the rig tipping over the side of the road. It fell on to the mountain edge.

It was a forceful impact as soon as they landed Rose started to flat line. Jughead tried to move from his seat but his legs were trapped.

"Don't move Jughead. You could injure yourself further."

"I need to help." He hissed in pain.

"That was an order Jones."

Betty wasted no times in starting the paddles up. She was crying to herself as she couldn't lose Rose. She was a kind women. A young women with all her life to live.

She couldn't have her die on her watch. Betty Cooper has had no one die in the amount of time she's been a fire fighter. 9 years and she's had no one die on her. 

When reviving someone you're meant to give up and call it after half an hour. It had been an hour. No one has came for them yet. She knew she should call it but she didn't have the heart.

"Betts you need to call it." Jughead told her.

Betty had tears down her eyes. She checked the time. "Time of death 2:55pm." Betty whispered.

"Betts I need help...I can't feel my legs." Jughead panicked.

Betty nodded, she came over to him. "I have to straddle your lap as I push the dashboard forward. I'm going to see what's jamming it." Betty explained.

Jughead nodded. 

Betty careful cradled his lap. She settled herself on him. He glanced at her as Betty pushed the seat backwards. It wasn't budging. She was pushing her body against his. Jughead was getting so flustered as he was getting hard beneath her. 

"Well I guess it's good to know you have movement down there." Betty teased as she turned on his lap. She was now pushing the dashboard as hard as she could. She saw that his foot got caught beneath the break peddle as the airbags were in their way. "I'm going to get the scissors for the air bags."

Betty got the scissors cutting the air bags. That gave her access to the break peddle. She then lead over the stiring stick as she was pulling the push break up.

"You doing okay Jug?" Betty asked.

"I'm trying not to freak out. I'm so scared Betts."

"Me too Juggie. I've never lost a person and I feel terrible. Now were hear and I'm scared no one will find us... I'm sorry I was being a bitch Juggie. I was jealous because I wanted your job. It's all I've ever known is that station. I've seen people come and go. But those people there at station 13. They are dedicated. Most of all they're my family." Betty smiled.

"I understand. I'm a complete stranger interrupting the atmosphere. But it's my job. I had to take it after I couldn't stay at my old station."

"Why couldn't you?" She asked.

"My sister was serving beside me and she died in a fire." Jughead confessed.

"Oh Juggie I'm sorry."

"Its too much pain."

"I know... I need you to pull your foot."

Jughead nodded as he started to pull his foot. Somehow they managed to realise his foot. Betty then laid his chair all the way back. She slide him onto a gurny. She secured his neck as he couldn't.

Betty pulled herself out the window as she started to flash the laser to grab someone's attention. 

Luckily someone saw it an alerted the authorities. The rest of the station 13 came rushing to their rescue. 

______

At the hospital:

Betty was waiting for Jughead to come out of surgery. She was currently given Rose's gran her present.

"She wanted you to have this. I'm so sorry."

Betty walked away crying. She was sat with the rest of her team when he came out of surgery. Night fall came when Betty was staying with him. She couldn't go home yet. She was still shook up.

The rest of station 13 team headed out back home. They had to swap them out for the night shift people. Betty was falling asleep in the chair when Jughead woke up and saw her in the chair.

"Betts." He whispered.

"Hey Juggie."

"Your still here?"

"The whole station was. They had to go but yeah. How are you?" Betty asked.

"I can feel my feet." Jughead smiled.

"That's good. But I'm afraid your off duty and on desk duty." She teased.

"I prefer being out on the front line. "

"Tough luck Jones." Jughead sighed at her. "I guess I owe you an apology about earlier too..."

"Its okay... I probably could have done that in a better position." She blushed.

"You are gorgeous... I'm not saying your not. Fuck your the most stunning women I've ever seen... god I shouldn't be saying that about my colleague... I seem like a creep. I'm the boss and I get a boner over the Lieutenant." 

Betty just laughed uncontrollably. "I'm not just some Lieutenant Jones. I'm the Lieutenant that saved your ass." She playfully nudged him.

Jughead smiled faintly biting his lip. He knew it was so wrong but he wanted to kiss her.

"I've sneaked some chocolate in for you but shush." Betty passed him it.

"God I could kiss you right now." Jughead smiled."Fuck why did I just say that."

Betty couldn't help herself. With all the emotions she felt that day she leaned in and kissed him softly. Jughead kissed her back happily. They both pulled away.

"Sorry." Betty whispered.

It was a kiss between two colleagues yet it was so much more. Was it a kiss of adrenaline from that day?

Was it a kiss of attraction?

Or simple was a kiss just a kiss?

A fiery kiss between a love that is about to spark or kiss that the flame died out before it was even lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty Cooper couldn't believe what she had done. Has she really kissed her boss. The boss that she saved from going paralysed. The boss that got a hard on for her. The boss that took her place as Captain. The boss that was so dreamy looking. His raven black luscious locks. His piercing blue eyes that you could downed in.

Betty just looked at him. They both looked just as shocked as one another. They knew this was forbidden. Yet half their station was sleeping together.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jughead was still taken back by her gorgeous emerald green eyes. "Its okay." He whispered.

Betty was about to say something but she had got a phone call from the girls at the station. Betty just stared blankly at her screen.

"Its okay take it." Jughead told her. 

Betty nodded as she took it outside. She leaned against the wall sliding down it. "Hey." She said.

"Drinking on your porch come on. You've learnt it." Veronica said.

"Thank god." Betty smiled.

"Hurry before I drink all of it." Cheryl added on the other line.

"Okay...okay I'm coming."

Betty ended the call as she headed back into the hospital room. She just looked at him trying to figure out how to frase it.

"You have to go don't you?" Jughead asked.

"I'm sorry." Betty told him.

"Its fine... I should sleep. I'm tired."

"See you at the station?" She asked.

"Definitely Coop. And I want my station immaculate."

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. She walked out leaving him to sleep. Betty drove home to see the girls with wine and blankets ready for her.

She walked up and sat on the porch swing pulling the blanket on to her. Cheryl had passed her a glass of wine. She drank it all in on sitting. Veronica passed her the bottle as she drank more.

"How you feeling B?" 

"Upset,thankful and grief." 

"Oh Betty." They both hugged her."She still had her whole life to live. She was so lovely. She talked about her gran like she was everything and to her she was. It's not meant to be like this. People shouldn't die so young." 

"You're first one is always the hardest. They're all hard but the first one hits you." Veronica confessed.

"Its awful. I just hope she's in a better place." Betty sighed.

"She will be Betty." Cheryl reassured her.

"But how was your mission alone with Captain Jones?"

Betty couldn't tell them yet. It was just a kiss right? A kiss that happened out of a traumatic day.

"Apart from the traumatic day. It went okay. We talked a little. I guess he's not so bad after all."

"We told you."

Betty playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah yeah whatever." She smiled."So what about our non existent love life." Betty changed the topic.

"Still as single and as gay as can be." Cheryl giggled.

"You'll find someone B."

"V?"

"Well I don't know. I'm just seeing what happens. What about you?" Veronica asked her.

"Married to my work." She shrugged.

"Typical." The girls laughed.

"Oh shush." 

The girls burst out in to a fit of giggles. They spent the night talking and drinking a little. They couldn't be hung over for work. When the stars came out Cheryl and Veronica headed home.

_____

2 weeks later Jughead was back in the office. He was on paper work duty. That bored the hell out of him. Betty was vigorously cleaning the fire engine. If you could scrub paint of with the soft sponge she would he doing.

Jughead saw her stress cleaning when he walked out to see her. He watched her making it beam so clean.

"If you scrub any harder we might need to do a paint job Coop. What's up?" He asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her. It's her funnel today. I was thinking about going to pay my respects but no one knows me there. Her grandmother didn't even invite me too."

"Hey its okay. How about we do something at the river. Get some flowers and let them float?" Jughead suggested.

Betty just nodded.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. She held him holding him gently. He wrapped her up in his large muscle. They heard the door open as they pulled away. 

"So my office Cooper. We need to fill in that accident report." Jughead told her.

"I'll clean up and be right in."

Jughead wasn't lying he needed her to sign the accident report. But he also needed to talk to her alone without any listening ears.

Half an hour later Betty headed into his office. She walked in and sat down on the chair in front of him. Jughead passed her the forms to sign. He couldn't help but get lost in her eyes as she signs them. 

"Why are you staring?" She teased.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I just can't stop thinking about the kiss." Jughead confessed.

Betty just smiled faintly at him. If she was being honest that kiss kept her up at all hours of the night thinking about it. 

"Me too." Betty glanced up at him. Jughead leaned his hand over as he gently placed it on his. "I've never felt like that with anyone. Its driving me insane. I know it's wrong because I'm the captain." Jughead sighed.

"I kissed you Juggie." 

"But what happened in the rig." Betty just smirked at him. Jughead just went beetroot red from embarrassment. "Its embarrassing. You're my colleague but your so hot. I don't want to upset the station vibes."

"Everyone is fucking one another Juggie. It doesn't matter." Betty teased.

"But I'm the boss Betts."

"Rules are meant to be broken." Betty looked at him squeezing his hands. Jughead just looked at her with lust in his eyes. "Can we talk about it tonight? I feel like they're listening in." 

"Okay." Betty agreed. 

She completely understood. It also gave them more privacy.

____

After their shift Betty bought a single rose from a her flower shop. Jughead was outside waiting for her. Betty came out as was holding back tears. Jughead intertwined their hands together as he hugged her.

"Its okay. Let's do our little send off." He smiled faintly.

"Okay."

They walked down to the river. Betty played the rose in the river as they watched it float away. Betty and Jughead both said a pray for Rose. 

After they did that they headed for a little walk. They headed up on a park bench. 

"Rules are meant to be broken Juggie. If we like one another why not date?" Betty wondered.

"Are you normally a rule breaker Cooper?" He looked down at her smirking.

"Only in certain circumstances. This seems like one of those circumstances."

"What other circumstances Cooper?" Jughead smirked.

"Life or death." 

Jughead smiled as he hugged her. "So what do you say Jones?" Betty asked him.

"I say it's an order you meet me at my favourite diner this sunday morning." 

"That's an order?" 

"Most Definitely." Jughead smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Betty smiled as she kissed him back happily. They pulled away resting their heads on each other. "I like when you do some what sensible orders." Betty teased.

Jughead just laughed softly as he kissed her again. They kissed on the bench as the world seemed to go passed them. 

With the orders set will they be followed through efficiently.

Will there be more orders in the future?

But most importantly can they keep this order on the hush,hush.


	3. Chapter 3

-Flash back-

Three year ago: 

Station 24 was the best station. No one could beat their incredible timing apart from station 13. Station 24 were a close family. They even had brothers and sisters inside their unit.

Jughead Jones and Jellybean Jones were the best fire fighting duo ever. You would think that a brother and sister would wrip one another throats out. Not these two. They were like two peas in a pod. They could have been born as twins they were that a like.

The station found it uncanny. The siblings best got along with Sam and Avery. They were best friends turned lovers. They were Jughead's two best friends in the whole world apart from his sister. They were the four amigos.

They were all currently eating at the station eat togethers. "Can you not chew like that?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Jughead asked.

"God snacking. Its irritating."

"Like you then." He teased.

"Wanka.' Sam laughed.

"Right back at ya.' 

"Wow so much love." JB teased.

"He knows I love him." Sam smiled.

"Right back at you Sam."

"Hes the brother I never got."

"Don't go all soppy on me now Sammy lass." Jughead teased smiling.

"Suck a dick Jones." Sam laughed to balance things out.

"I would say the same to you but you swing both ways." 

All four of them laughed. It was always like this. They made such an emotional draining job all worth it. There's been many times where he's questioned himself but these girls kept him going. They were his people. His ride or die and he will always love them for that.

"Want to go out drinking tonight?" Avery asked.

"Can't hot date." JB smirked.

"With who?"

"A guy from tinder. He goes by the name SP. " She smiled.

"Okay if you three start to talk about sex I'm out of here. I am not sitting through you three talk about my sister's sex life. It's bad enough listening to you two horn dogs."

"Jug I am 21. Its fine." JB smiled.

"Again I repeat your my baby sis. I'm going to read in the bunks if your having those girl talks." He air quoted.

"Have fun reading." All the girls smirked at him.

Jughead headed to the bunks as he laid down. He was scrolling through tinder. Many he swiped left on. Jughead wasn't a picky okay that's a lie. So maybe he was picky. Maybe he did have a type. He liked the look of old school Hollywood blonde actors. Sue him all men had a type. At least he admits it some times. 

Jughead continues to scroll through the masses of girls when one girl in particular grabs his attention. A beautiful blonde women with dazzling emerald eyes. How he was getting lost in her eyes all via an image of her. He just started to imagine them in real life.

She was stunning. Maybe the most beautiful woman ever he's ever seen. Her golden hair was like the sun decided to give all its Ray's to her. 

Jughead was about to swipe right on her when the alarms signals through the station that they're was a fire. Jughead clicked off his phone when he rushed to get ready.

They rushed to the fire engine as Jughead was driving to the destination. It was a massive sky scraper fire. A massive fire that called for 3 fire station units. 

They were the main team on the job. All heading up in pairs. Jughead and JB headed together. They had to go to the top to escort everyone out. 

"So your date tonight?" Jughead prompted.

"Yeah SP. He so sweet and he said he's taking me on a picnic on the roof of this open top bar that does this picnic package." JB smiled happily.

"He's not a dick right?"

"Nope. He his hot."

Jughead rolled his eyes as they carefully got through the fire. They were escorting everyone to Sam and Avery to get them out the rest of the building with the rest of their team.

"I saw a women on tinder. She wasn't like the rest. It's silly. I didn't even get chance to swipe right." Jughead told.

JB smirked at her. "What's her name?" She questioned curiously.

"Betty Cooper. She is stunning and I am fucked because I don't get to swipe right and I'll probably never see her profile again." He sighed.

"Fate always has a way Jug." JB smiled happily.

"Your romantic ways sickened me." Jughead teased.

"Some day you will be all romantic and smushy. You will find the one that you love so much you won't believe it's real. You'll think your one lucky bastard when your waiting to marry her and I'll be right there to say I fucking told you so."

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. They had fully escorted everyone from the top floor. Jughead and JB could now start to put the fire out.

This fire was a tough one. It was one of the hardest one they've fought together. As soon as they got one part out it ignited again. 

It took two hours to get that fire contained on that level. They moved to the next one. All their team worked together level by level to get the fire out. JB and Jughead headed to the basement. 

The electrical box was down there. The temperature kept rising. The scolding hot fire wasn't contained yet. They had saved everyone in the building. Yes they had some serve injuries. Rather that then having numerous amounts of deaths.

The fire was a vicious monster. JB was standing near the electrical box when it started to spark. 

"BEAN WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW! ITS NOT SAFE!" Jughead yelled.

"Radio through to tell people to move back." Jb told Jughead.

Jughead nodded as he started to radio through the following orders. They had stricken orders to get out of their immediately. 

As they were heading out they both heard a scream. They both rushed back in. They saw a little girl stuck beneath a pillar. She had fallen 4 levels through the building.

"Help I can't feel my feet." She cried.

"Hey its okay. Me and Jughead here will help you." JB spoke calmly.

The little girl just nodded. On three Jughead and JB pulled the pillar off the little girl. Jughead picked her up as she handed him oxygen.

"JB we need to get out immediately." 

JB nodded. Jughead started to make his way out with the little girl. JB did a triple last check of her surroundings. As she was heading out a massive explosion happened. Jughead landed on his front with the little girl. 

Jughead was bleeding from his head. He heard nothing from JB. 

"Bean! We need out."

Still nothing dead silence. Jughead had an obligation to get this little girl back safely to her parents but yet JB wasn't answering him. JB was his only family. He needed her alive. But that family needed their daughter safe.

"Bean! Come on." Jughead shouted as he saw her lifeless body. 

Jughead started to tear up. She wasn't dead. No he couldn't allow that. He picked up both JB and the little girl as he carried them both out. The little was safely returned to her parents after getting rushed to the hospital.

Jughead was currently trying to wake JB up. He was shaking in fear as his baby sister wasn't responding to him. 

He checked her breathing and nothing. Jughead jumped into medic mode. He started heart compressions immediately. The force of the weight of his body rushing through her tiny body to get her heart starting again. This wasn't going to be the end of her. It couldn't be. She still had all her life to live.

Your meant to call time of death if the patient has been down for 20 minutes. An hour had passed and Jughead was tirelessly still doing CPR. Both Sam and Avery came at either side of him crying.

"Jug..." Jughead didn't even acknowledge them. He was focusing all his energy on the CPR. "Jug you need to call time of death." The girls cried.

"I can't." He collapsed in exhaustion. The girls were sobbing their eyes out trying to keep it together for him. "Its time." They whispered.

"I can't let her go."

Sam and Avery pulled him in for a hug. "She's gone." They whispered. Jughead shook his head no. 

He felt her pulse and it was gone. He physically couldn't bring himself to do it. Jughead broke down sobbing. His breath was uneven. He couldn't do it. His little sitter was gone. She was dead and it was his fault.

"Jug you need to call it." Sam whispered holding JB's hand. 

The three of them just cried as the held each other's hands. Jughead just kissed JB's head apologising. Jughead took a deep breath.

"Time of death 8:30 PM." Jughead whispered.

The paramedics came to take JB. "Let him say goodbye." Tbe girls whispered.

Jughead hugged his sisters body as he held her so tightly crying. "I'm going to do you proud Bean. I'm going to become captain. I'm going to find love someday. I love you baby sis. I'm so sorry." Jughead's salty tears landed on her. 

They had to take her away. Jughead felt numb. He watched them carry her away. 

Jughead just walked away from the scene. He walked and walked. His head was blurry. His heart was heavy yet he was hurting. 

Jughead would never see his little sister fall in love. He would never be able to walk his sister down the aisle. He would never be able to see her children. He would never be able to ser her get married. He would never be able to see her make captain.

All of those experiences robbed from his little darling sister.

His tiny Bean was gone.

Death by passion. 

Death by fire.

Death by brother.

Jellybean Jones was dead and Jughead Jones was now forever changed.

-End of flashback.-


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks passed and Betty and Jughead haven't been able to get to their date. Life has kept pulling them apart. Jughead had obligations due to his captaincy. Betty kept going to the chemo appointments with her mother. There was also the fact that being a fire fighter the days never end. There's always a fire to fight.

Today was Sweet Peas birthday. He was alot like Jughead and doesn't like to celebrate. Sweet Pea and Fangs met in care. That's why are close friends. They've supported each other through everything.

The full station was planning a surprise party on the roof of the fire station for him. They were his family now. 

So after another long draining day at the station they had got a few beers, a couple of pizzas and a cake for him. Everyone was hiding when Fangs guided him upstairs. As soon as Pea opened the door everyone jumped up and shouted surprise.

"Guys you didn't have too." Pea teared up hugging them.

"We did. You're family." The team said.

They all smiled as they headed to grab a beer and a slice of pizza. They all sat around in a group talking.

"Worst tinder date." Veronica gave a prompt.

"I thought we agreed never to speak about Tinder again." Pea sighed. 

"Shush it's fun."

"I'll go first. It was grinder the guy was only interested in my for tickle porn. The date went well. He took me back to his apartment." Kevin started to explain.

"Oh I remember this one." 

"Wait what?" Jughead asked in shock.

"Juggie its a good one." Betty smiled.

Over the few weeks Jughead has become apart of the family.

"So we're kissing and getting it on then he starts to tickle me and there was a camera near his bed. I got the fuck out of their the fast I could."

Jughead looked mortified."That didn't?" 

All the group nodded. 

"It was horrible. But B has some bad ones too."

"Oh do tell." Jughead smiled.

"Tell him about the survivalist guy." Cheryl smirked.

"No way that was a nightmare." 

"If they know I want to know." Jughead said.

Betty sighed dramatically. "Fine." She showed him the photo of what she was wearing that date.

"Where do you think I would wear that?" Betty questioned.

"To a fancy restaurant." 

"Ah yes I thought the same. Guess where I ended up." She told him as the rest of them snigered. "I don't know a diner."

"I love dinners but no worse." Jughead pulled a confused face. "A bloody moody adventure course." Betty sighed. 

"He didn't?"

"He did." The team uttered.

"This is what I looked like afterwards." Jughead saw a picture of her covered head to toe in mud. He couldn't help but laugh. "I broke the fastest time on the park too." Betty smiled smugly.

"That's my phone call ID for her." Pea smiled.

"Mine too." The other boys said.

"What are your call IDs for her on your phones?" Jughead asked.

"Its her dressed up as Sandy for the Halloween party last year." Cherly said.

"Its her with eating cake." Veronica smiled.

"They're all embarrassing. It's the teams thing." Betty explained.

"We need one of you." Kevin smiled.

"No way." Jughead refused.

"Yep."

"What's your worst date on tinder?" Kevin asked him. 

"Not my worst date. I just regret not swiping right on this most beautiful women I have ever seen." Jughead smiled remembering the account. It turned out to be Betty's. 

"What happened?" Cheryl asked.

"I was pulled into a fire and I lost someone close to me."

Betty knew who it was. She squeezed his shoulder. "Who?" Fangs asked.

"My baby sister. It's one of the reasons why I moved units. It was too painful to stay." 

They all nodded offering their condolences.

"My worst one was being stood up by the most beautiful women I have ever seen. JB Jones." Pea sighed.

Jughead eyes widen in shock. "Wait as in Jellybean?" He asked.

Sweet Pea looked at him. "Yeah how do you know her?" Sweet Pea asked.

Betty just looked at Jughead. He started to tear up. "Yeah... she is my sister and she died on the night of your date." He confessed.

Jughead busted out into tears. Betty came over and hugged him. She handed him a tissue.

"Shit I'm sorry man... I didn't know."

"Its okay." Jughead whispered."Pea she was really looking forward to it. She hadn't stop talking about it."

Pea nodded smiling softly. "Well let's hold a two minute silence out of respect." All the team instantly silenced themselves for two minutes.

They were paying respects. They were proving that Jughead was now apart of their family. Jughead felt so much love and respect for these people. He finally knew that he belonged again. It was a comforting feeling. 

That night Jughead reached out to Sam and Avery. He needed to reconnect with his old family. Hopefully feel a sense of coming home. 

J: hey want to meet up for a drink?

S&A: we'd love that. 

J: normal place.

S: we're already there 

J: see you soon 

_____

At the bar: 

Jughead had left the party early. The team understood. The girls were at their normal table laughing and talking. Jughead brought them a drink when he slipped into the booth.

"How my second favorite girls?" He teased.

"We've missed you at the station." They hugged him. Jughead hugged them back tightly. So tight that if he squeezed more they wouldn't be able to breath too. "I miss you too." He confessed.

"The station is an awful place to work now. We're transferring."

Jughead's eyes lit up. He had an email through about two transfers today. He was getting the paperwork tomorrow.

"What station?" He questioned.

"Station 13."

Jughead smirked at them. "Do you really think you can actually take orders from me then?" He questioned. The girls eyes lit up in excitement. They started to squeal and cheer. 

"No fucking way!" Avery smiled.

"Yep." Jughead nodded.

"No really?" Sam added.

Jughead nodded again with the widest of smiles on his face. Sometime talking about past pains help you move on. They also help you to appreciate the good parts in life.

"Yes! I'm the captain." He smiled. 

"This is amazing! The team back together again." The girls smiled.

"You'll love my team." Jughead told them.

"We can't wait to join."

"I probably should tell you two because you will pick up on it straight away." He smiled to himself.

"Your seeing someone."

"Okay complicated and let me message her to come."

J: meet me at this pub please?

B: sure baby.

____

Betty got to the pub 15 minutes later. She saw him with two girls and began to get jealous. She slid into the booth. 

"Who are this stunning women?" Betty asked sceptical.

"Jug you have game! Bean would be proud!" Avery squealed.

"What's going on?"

"Betts these are my best friends from my old station. They're transferring... I'm sorry I had to tell them. They figured it out." He smiled. 

Betty rested her head on his shoulder. "Its okay. But this weekend promise we can have our dinner date?" She asked.

"I promise baby." Jughead smiled.

Sam kept looking at Betty. It instantly clicked. She's tinder girl.

"No fucking way!" Sam gasped.They all looked at her confused."Tinder girl!"

"Excuse me?"

"Three years ago Jughead saw your tinder profile. He was going to swipe right but then the sky scraper fire hit." Sam explained.

Betty smirked as she looked up at Jughead. "Is that true Juggie?" She smiled.

"Okay it's not like I planned for it to happen. That night I completely forgot about you... no offense babe but its when I lost Bean." Betty nodded understanding.

"It must be fate." She kissed him sweetly.

"Or Bean's spirit kicking Jug's ass to find love." Avery added.

"She was such a romantic." 

"Yeah. Bean if you did this thanks sis. I miss you." The lights at their table started to flicker. It was a sigh that she was there for them. "She's here Juggie." Betty whispered in his ear.

"I know." He smiled tearing up.

"So your joining our station?"

"We're so excited. If you got Jug to soften up it must be better than our old station." Sam smiled.

"Well we are the best station." Betty shrugged. "My mother did hold us to a high expectation."

"You'll see Alice around. She's a delight." 

Betty giggled. "She's a lot but you will learn to love her." Betty told them. They nodded."I like you Betty. Jellybean would have too." Betty smiled at them. 

____

Sunday morning:

Betty met Jughead for their first date. Betty was so excited. He had brought her some sunflowers. Jughead was listening in the other day about the type of flowers she loves

She sat across him with the widest smile as she held the flowers. They then looked upon the menus.

"Blueberry pancakes." Betty's eyes lit up.

"Betts no. It's a sin for fruit in a pancake." Jughead teased.

Betty playfully shook her head no. "They're delicious baby." Jughead shook her head no.

"We have to agree to disagree handsome."

Jughead learned over the table and kissed her. Betty held his hand after. He squeezed her hand gently.

"This feels right." She smiled.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this but it does." Jughead agreed. "Plus this food is delicious." He added.

"What more can I ask for? Good company, amazing food and something pretty to look at." Betty was so happy. She didn't realise what difference Jughead would make in her life.

"Many more dates to come Cooper. Especially beach picnic dates."

Betty's eyes lit up like she was holding the whole world. Jughead finally understood some of the romantic shit Jellybean used to say. Fall in love with someone's eyes as they will never change over time.

He loved the way her eyes lit up like she was carrying the whole galaxy in her eyes.

It's crazy how one significant life changing moment can chance the way you look at life. 

One significant moment can have you hating on life.

Another significant moment can make you appreciate life. 

Yet all these moments are significant to your story. Jughead couldn't believe that his was only just really beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed and Sam ans Avery came into the station. Jughead was so happy. He would introduce his old friends to his new friends. They were becoming a bigger stronger family.

Betty and Jughead have been going on dates every sunday. They were now regulars now. They loved their sunday dates. It was their time. Betty would sneak over to his after shifts and stay the night.

They were currently in bed getting ready for the shift. "The girls won't say anything right?" Betty kissed him.

"No they won't baby. They know I value my privacy."

Betty smiled at him. She was in a towel as she brushed her hair. Jughead sat behind her drying her hair for her. Betty sat in between his legs as she traced her hand over his thigh.

Jughead turned the dryer off as he kissed her neck. Betty turned around as kissed him. The towel slipped as his hands went to her waist. The kiss got heated as she slowly grinded on him. He moaned softly as his phone rang. 

Jughead sighed as he answered it. "We need you at the station Jug. We have a situation."

"I'm coming. I'll be 20 minutes."

Jughead ended the call as he kissed her."we have to go out our bubble?" Betty sighed.

"I'm sorry baby."

"Its fine work calls." She said pulling her panties on.

"Why did we chose this job?" Jughead groaned.

"If we didn't we wouldn't have never met." Betty giggled. 

Jughead smiled kissing her. They got ready together. Jughead drove them to work. Betty would have to b dropped off a street away so she could walk into work. They did that for their privacy. They weren't ready to leave their bubble yet.

Jughead got to work to find Cheryl holding a naked baby. They had wrapped her up in blankets from the rest room. Cheryl was the most scariest person ever. Jughead was slightly afraid of her like Sam.

Jughead just looked at her confused when Betty walked in. Betty looked between the two of them. 

"What's going on?"

"I got here to find this little girl now born on our steps." She explained.

Betty picked up the little girl. "How can someone leave this princess?" She smiled.

Jughead smiled over at her with the baby. "Have we called social services?" He questioned.

"Yeah they won't be here until tonight." She told him. 

"That's fine. We'll just have to have someone baby sitting whilst we go on missions." Jughead told Cheryl.

"Please don't put me back on baby duty. It took me forever to calm her down. I like babies but I can't right now." Cheryl pleaded.

"We'll all that it in turns. Is she eating?" Jughead asked.

"I've tried giving her some milk its not working."

"She needs baby formula." Betty added taking the little girl to sit down. "T is on her way with it and nappies."

"Perfect are the new recruits here? Yeah they've been helping me with the baby. I like them."

Jughead smiled happily. If Chery likes them. They will be liked by everyone. "They're my best friends from the old station. Don't worry I won't play favourites. It all changed at the old station since Bean died. It's been a negative space. They had no idea I was here until the interviews." He explained.

"I don't care. It's nice to have more females around." Cheryl smiled.

Jughead nodded before heading up to the kitchen to see most of station. He still had Veronica and Archie to come. 

"So I've seen you met most my team." Jughead smiled.

"These two are amazing Jug." Pea smiled.

"Great additions to the team." Fangs added.

"Its nice to get some dirt on the boss." Toni teased coming in with baby formula.

"I could make your life hell Topaz. You too Sam, Avery." Jughead joked happily. 

"Yeah,yeah." The girls repeated rolling their eyes.

Betty came in with the baby girl. She sat down rocking the crying baby. "I know princess. Its okay." She kissed her head. 

Betty had just done a full medical exam. The baby just seems to be extremely malnourished. It looks like the mother was an alcoholic or a junky. It could have been a scared teen.

Toni passed Betty the bottle as she tried to get the baby girl to drink it. It took away time get her latched to the tipple of the bottle but she managed it.

"Have we called the hospitals to see if a woman has come in after labour or something?" Betty wondered.

"We have and nothing. It doesn't make sense." Sweet Pea answered.

Betty just fed the little girl smiling lovingly. She started to hum the song her mother always sang to her. Jughead couldn't help but smile at her. 

"So everyone's met." 

"B? Baby explain?" Veronica questioned coming in. "Hey your new. Nice to meet you."

"You too." The girls said in unison.

Archie just waved at them. "She's an abandoned baby V." Betty said as the alarm went off signalling a fire. 

"Betts baby." Jughead slipped up. 

Everyone looked at them. "I mean Betts your on baby duty." He managed to recover as they all nodded.

Betty smiled at him."Okay. I'm going to try put her down and I'll help mum on the desk." 

"Okay. Guys lets get going."

_____

At the fire: 

Sam was paired up with Cheryl and Toni with Avery. Jughead was with Archie. Sweet Pea was with Veronica and Kevin and Fangs.

Cheryl and Sam was on the top floor. "So what's going on with Jughead and Betty? He called her baby. We all suspect something. My cousin is awful at sneaking around." Cheryl smirked. 

"Jug isn't the best either." Sam laughed softly. "What do you think is going on?"

"I haven't seen her this happy since her father died. They're definitely dating." Cheryl smiled.

"I found out as I bumped into them at a bar with Avey. But you can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I'm glad she finally has someone good. Her ex is cop and still isn't over her."

"Does Jug know?" Sam asked. 

"No we don't speak of Dilton he is kind of obsessive along with not over her. He's dating Ethel so it's okay. " 

"Good. He's been through alot." She said. 

Meanwhile Toni and Avery were together. They were currently guiding people out safe. 

"They're dating right?" Toni smirked. "You don't just call some Betty baby unless their dating." Avery couldn't help but smirked. "I knew it." Toni gasped.

"Don't say anything. Jug will kill me."

"I won't but it's pretty easy to tell." 

Avery smiled. "Tell me about it. Its so cute. He hasn't been this happy since Bean." She told him.

Jughead and Archie was putting out the fire on the roof. Archie looked at him as the water was gushing out. 

"So you and Betty?" Archie nudged.

"What about us? She's a good colleague." Jughead shrugged.

"But she's pretty right?"

"Stunning."

"So your dating?" Archie probed for information.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Sure you don't." He smirked.

____

Back at the station: 

Betty was in the sleeping room with the little baby girl as she was singing to her making her smile. She was making dinner for the team as they came back.

Sometimes she liked to he on the office. It was a nice break from the stress of the job. She was feeding the little girl when they came back. 

"Hey B how is our little girl?" 

"She's doing good. The social services should be here soon."

"Okay." They all nodded.

"I made food for you. I'm going to put this little angel to sleep."

Betty left them as Jughead followed her. He sat down with her picking up the little girl. Betty leaned over and kissed him.

"You know seeing you with a baby is incredibly sexy." She teased.

"I can say the same for you Betts." Jughead smiled.

"I don't want her to go to a home that won't take care of her." Betty teared up. 

"Then let's adopt her."

Betty giggled at him. "Baby your crazy. We've been dating for about a month." She smiled.

"Then I'll adopt her." Jughead said seriously. Betty just smiled at him. "Why?" 

"Because I know what it's like first hand in the care system baby. I don't want that for this little girl. I want her to br safe." Betty teared up as she kissed him. 

"Then let's do it. She'll be under your care until we figure us out. Because I'm in this for the long haul Juggie." She kissed him again.

"Thank you Betts. I know it's a long process. It's a 6 month process."

Betty nodded at him. "We'll do it this together." She repeated.

Jughead was gently rocking the little girl to sleep. The little girl instantly fell asleep. If JB could see him right now she would be so proud of him. 

Yet what he doesn't know that she's always been watching over him. She is so proud of him.

They were just enjoying each other's company when the whole team. They had just got the little girl to sleep. Betty glared at them. 

"Seriously!" She yelled whispered. 

"You have explaining to do. We heard it all." 

Betty looked at Jughead blushing. "Should we tell them?" She asked.

"I mean they don't value are privacy so I think they know." Jughead kissed her.

Betty kissed him back softly in front of all of their friends. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Okay there we're dating. Juggie hasn't and won't play favourites." Betty smiled.

"We're just happy for you B. No more creepy cop ex."

Betty smiled at them. They all headed out the room to give them privacy. They just held each other as the little girl slept.

An hour later the social worker came to pick up the little girl. Jughead explained to the social worker and she agreed. He was over the age of 21 and doesn't have a criminal record. He was allowed to enter the process of adoption.

Everything was perfect. 

They never expected to come out to their friends so soon but they didn't care. They could bring their bubble out into the real world all whilst making a difference.

They were both auditing in the most terrifying way. 

Their bubble popped in the best type of way.


	6. Chapter 6

5 months passed and Jughead had gotten through a chunk of the adoption process. Jughead was so happy with that. He felt like he had made the right decision. 

Jughead knew it was time for him to settle down. It felt right to him. All his life he felt like a wild untamed flame but he was finally ready to be tamed.

They were only a month away to ser if they would get the gorgeous princess they've called Raegen. She was the perfect little girl.

Sam and Avery has become apart of their family instantly. The whole station has felt like they knew them forever. They had the perfect team. 

Betty and Jughead's relationship is as strong as ever. They argue every now again like a healthy relationship does. The arguments just made them stronger.

They were currently at the dinner with Raygen. Betty was feeding her some baby food. She was giggling as Betty was doing the airplane moves. Raegen would always laugh and make her baby nose as she's communicating to her. She was a mover trying to crawl.

"I love this family dinner dates." Jughead smiled.

"Me too." She leaned over and kissed him. 

"Your on shift today aren't you?" Betty pouted.

"Yep and it's your day off so enjoy it. Speaking of being late."

"I'll see you later gorgeous." She kissed him goodbye before he kissed Raegen goodbye.

Betty smiled before he headed off. Betty was making Raegen laugh. She looked around to see a teen staring at them. She was staring at Raegen. 

"You okay sweetie?" Betty asked.

"That's my baby." The little girl whispered. 

"What? You're her mother?" Betty questioned in shock. 

"I left her at station 13. A ginger women took her in."

Betty eyes dimmed with sadness. There's a chance they wouldn't get to adopt her. She just held Raegen close to her.

"Oh... can I ask why are you here?" Betty was visibly upset. 

"I want my baby back but you can provide her a better life. I'm conflicted."

Betty nodded. 

"How about I show you me and my partner can provide for her? Ease your mind. Let me get you some waffles." She suggested.

The teen nodded. 

Betty picked up Raegen and ordered the waffle. She came back needing to know why she abandoned this precious little girl. Betty passed the milkshake to the teen.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Lola."

"Hey Lola. Can you tell me why you left Raegen?"

Lola nodded.

Betty could tell the teen was really timid. She could tell it was a sore subject. 

"Its okay sweetie. Take your time." Betty reassured her. 

Lola nodded as she teared up. Betty hugged her as she allowed her to hold Raegen. That instantly calmed Lola.

"I'm from the system. I keep running away. I...I...I got taken advantage of and that's how this princess came along. I run from home to home. I don't want that life for her but I want her back."

Betty nodded understanding.

"Shall I take you to see my partner? We can take you to his home and show you his house... how we can provide for her? I assume you've got in contact with the adoption agency." Betty told her.

"I have and please."

_____

At the station: 

They had all just gotten back from a fire when Betty arrived with the girls. She took the girl into the kitchen area. The girls were there whilst the boys where showering.

"B what you doing here? It's your day off." Veronica smiled. 

"I just need to see Juggie. It's kind of important." She explained.

All the girls eyes lit up."Is the adoption offical?"

"That's what I need to speak to Juggie." Betty sighed softly.

Jughead came in and saw her. "You okay baby?" He kissed her cheek.

"Hey handsome. Office?"

Jughead nodded. 

He took them to his office. Betty was nervous and he could see that. He looked at the teenager confused. He also then looked back at Betty to explain.

"Honey this is Lola. Ray's mother."

Jughead looked at her she was a young teen 16 years old. She looked scared and nervous. Jughead could sense that.

"Why leave her honey?" Jughead asked.

"I'm in the care system. I didn't want her to have the same experience. But I want her back. But she deserves a better life than me." Lola explained.

"We can show you the life she will have. You can see her too. We can foster you." He suggested.

Lola just looked at him crying. She has never had anyone be this kind to her. She has been abused all her life. Lola didn't want that life for Raegan.

"I'd like that."

"Baby I get off at five. Do you want to take them to the mall? Get Lola some clean clothes and get Ray some more of her nappies and pick up my surprise for her."

Betty looked at him confused. "It's a station 13 jacket with her name on it." Jughead smiled.

"Aww baby that's adorable." Betty kissed him.

Lola nodded.

Jughead picked Reagan up and kissed her. "Hey princess." Reagan smiled at him.

He kissed her head as the alarm went off. Jughead passed Raegan back. "Be safe baby." Betty kissed him. 

"I will."

_____

The day quickly passed and Betty started to fall in love with Lola. She was a lovely teenager that has been through hell and back. Betty kept messaging Jughead throughout the day.

Raegan was currently fast asleep on Betty when the girls were watching a movie.

"How have you enjoyed today?" Betty asked. 

Lola looked at her. "Honestly it's the safest I've felt in a long long time." She answered truthfully.

"I'm glad." Betty hugged her softly.

"Thank you for all of this. I know she will be safe here but I have a few questions." Lola told her.

"That's fine." She smiled.

"I want to wait till Jughead is back."

Betty nodded. That was understandable. He would be home in an hour. Betty had the jacket potatoes on in the oven. 

\----

An hour passed and Jughead was home. He came home and kissed Betty. He softly kissed Reagan as he sat down.

"Did you have a good day?" Jughead asked Lola.

"I did thank you. It's the safest I've ever felt." Jughead smiled between Betty and Lola. 

"I just have a few questions. Where would Ray go when you both are at work?"

"We have a child care at work. Barb is amazing. She loves working with the kids." Jughead answered.

"She is phenomenal. She has been there since I was sixteen. She is been there for 10 years." Betty smiled.

Lola nodded. 

"She is family" she added. "She has been through everything with me."

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course." Jughead told her. 

Betty smiled at her as she smiled too."B I want you to be her mother. I want to see her though." Lola confessed.

"That's absolutely fine."

Jughead looked at Betty as she nodded. 

"We want to foster you. You should have a relationship with your daughter in any possible way." Jughead offered.

Lola broke down crying. She pulled them in for a hug. They hugged her back as Betty teared up. She was so happy to see Lola happy. Everyone deserves happiness in their life and they could give her a little happiness. 

Betty pulled away happy. She showed Lola to the spare room so she could get a shower and changed. 

Jughead was finishing the food off. Betty came down and hugged him from behind.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek.

This was the first time he has said he loved her. If he was being honest it was the first time he has said it to anyone apart from JB.

"I love you too." Betty replied. 

It was honestly like a heart beat at how fast she replied. It felt so natural to her. No, to the both of them. 

With that being said it felt like a weight lifted off his chest. It wasn't a secret anymore. It wasn't a secret to begin with but now it was common knowledge.

Maybe love did exist. 

You have to stop looking for it to fall in your path. Once it's in your path you clutch on to it. 

Once you have love other opportunities fall in your path.

Life is a journey with one end goal and that's love.

But having love and keeping love is a whole different ball game.


	7. Chapter 7

The adoptions papers came through along with the foster papers. It didn't take long before Lola found herself comfortable with station 13. 

Lola looked up to everyone in the station. She was there every night for dinner after school.

The whole station was currently eating a family meal together. Everyone knew about Betty and Jughead. Everyone loved it as it softened his hard ass up.

Betty was currently feeding Reagan as everyone was eating. 

"So I've been thinking about my career." Lola told everyone.

For the passed month the whole station has been convincing her to think about her future.

"And?" Betty smiled excitedly.

"And I think I want to head into the fire fighters academy." Lola said.

"Really?" All the station smiled.

"Well yeah." She smiled.

"How come?" Cheryl asked.

"Well seeing all these amazing female strong fire fighters is inspiring."

"Well we do kick ass." Veronica and Avery said.

"That we do." Toni and Sam smiled.

"We do out number the guys." Betty teased.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. We're all equal here." Jughead leaned over and kissed Betty.

"Yeah well we'll personally teach you." The girls said in unison.

"Damn right. You can come running with us this Sunday. Its team mate bonding exercises girls vs boys. Then a group one at the end." Betty told her.

"We'll have to convince this one to be a part of the team." Jughead smiled picked up Reagan.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Archie asked.

"Like you don't." Sweet Pea teased.

"Shut it." He smiled.

"I want to make a difference and you guys make a difference." Lola shrugged.

Betty began tearing up. She hugged her. "Well you have another 2 years left at school. You need good grades Lo." She told her.

"Which leads me to give you my report card."

All the group looked at her in anticipation. She pulled out the report card.

"Unfortunately I failed all my classes." She teared up.

Jughead passed Reagan to Betty as he took the letter. Betty began to feed Monroe. She looked at him worried. Jughead opened up it as soon as he pulled it up he saw an A and let out a sigh of relief. He smiled happily when he pulled it out to reveal all A's.

"You liar." Jughead smiled."She has A's all the way through." 

"Duh. I promised to work hard." Lola smiled.

"We should celebrate." Cheryl said.

"Shopping trip?" Toni suggested.

"Definitely." All the girls smiled in unison.

_____

2 years later: 

Reagan was two years old and she was walking and crawling all over the station. Lola had graduated top of her class and the whole station couldn't be more proud of her. 

Lola was so excited to get into the fire fighter academy. She would start her course after the summer. 

Betty and the girls were in the living room when Jughead was on a longer shift than her. He had been working all day and night. It was a new day and he was coming home.

They were playing in the sand pit and water pit. "Momma." She giggled splashing water at her and Lola.

"Ray." They giggled 

She just splashed more. They sat playing with her. Jughead walked through the door he smiled seeing his family. 

"Look at my gorgeous family." He smiled.

"Hey dad." Lola hugged him.

"Hey Lo. How you feeling?"

"Nervous for the mixer before I start in the academy."

"You will be fine. Its tomorrow and you'll be amazing." Jughead smiled.

"Honey food is in the microwave." Betty kissed him.

"Thanks baby. I'm exhausted, I'm gonna eat and head to bed."

"Okay."

An hour later they put Reagan to bed. The girls watched a movie before heading to bed. Betty smiled as she hugged Jughead. She kissed him softly as he stired awake.

"Go back to sleep." Betty smiled.

"Will do. I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too."

"Marry me." Jughead mumbled sleepily.

"Ask me when your awake." Betty kissed him.

______

At the mixer:

Lola was so nervous. She was in the corner alone. A girl around her age and a boy came up to her. 

"Hey I'm Willow and this is Spencer."

"Hey." Lola smiled.

"Your hair is amazing." Spencer smiled too.

"Thanks I'm so nervous."

"Don't be babe." He told her.

"I'm so excited to be here." Willow told her.

"Me too. I worked so hard to get here. My mum and dad are so proud of me. Jug and Betty have been amazing."

Spencer and Willow gasped. "Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper. They are apart of station 13 the best station." Spencer smiled.

"We want to get assigned there."Willow added.

"Well they adopted me." 

"That's amazing. I can sense we'll be close friends." Spencer said.

Lola smiled at them. They instantly got along. Her nerves instantly went away. She smiled happily. 

"So how is it being their daughter?"

"It's good. They have high expectations. They treat me and Ray amazing. They are helping me train. I join the training they do." Lola explained.

"That's amazing. Can we join?" They asked.

"I could ask them." Lola smiled.

___

A few weeks passed and Jughead was in his office planning something. He was looking at engagement things online. He had to be careful who would come in. 

Jughead was planning on proposing. He had this plan he would leave notes all over the station for Betty. 

As he was looking at the perfect ring Betty came in. She looked at Jughead smiling. Ray was at day care and Lola was at the academy.

"Hey baby." Betty smiled.

She came around to hug him. Jughead had a perfect emerald ring with tiny gold crystals around it. It was perfect the ring reminded him of her eyes and something JB used to say. 

Fall in love with someone's eyes as they never change. Jughead loves Betty's eyes. The way they look at each other. You can see the pure love and admiration in the way they look at each other.

Jughead quickly changed the tab. "Hey sexy." He kissed her.

"You hiding from us in here?" Betty teased.

"Maybe or maybe I like the quiet whilst I'm filling out paper work." Jughead kissed her again.

"You got me there." Betty moved to sit on his lap.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder kissing her neck. Betty smiled up at him. 

"How are you?" Jughead asked.

"Tired, the last fire took it out on me."

"It was a tough one."

"Its fires like that makes me wish Lola chose a different sector to go into." She confessed.

"I know. We've promised to support her always and we have been. She is strong headed and will keep herself safe." Jughead held her hand.

"I know, she is loving it. It makes me so happy. Our little family makes me so happy. Mum loves the girls."

"I love them too and you."

Betty kissed him softly before the fire alarm hit. They instantly got up and headed to get their equipment and put out the fire.

Once the fire was out hours later Jughead was back in his office. This ring was the one so he ordered it. Luckily he knew her ring size already. 

Jughead planning on doing it through out a couple of weeks leaving hints for her. Lola knew and she was so excited for it. She knew they were destined to be. 

Jughead had never felt like this in his whole life. He couldn't believe he mumbled in his sleep. He knew there was a possibility that she knew but he didn't care. 

All his life he thought he would be alone. He thought he would be a disappointment to her. JB always believed in. Now he hasn't disappointed his sister. He truly believes that JB sent Betty to him.

JB was his angel from above and Betty was his angel from the ground. They both truly love one another. It's been a perfect two years together. They were graced with two loving daughters. They may not be related to them by blood but the best family are the ones you choose.

JB would used to say that to him all the time.

Jughead has finally met his soulmate. She was as confident, brave and smart as he was. All he wanted now was to marry her. Some thing he never would thought was possibly.

With the ring ordered and the plan in place it was mission hint proposal until Betty Cooper figures it out.

There was a station 13 wedding upon its horizon.


End file.
